1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and particularly to a micro electrical connector for mating with a complementary connector.
2. Description of Prior Arts
A normal USB receptacle connector comprises an insulative housing, a shell enclosing the insulative housing and a plurality of contacts received in the insulative housing. Each contact always comprises a tail portion for soldering to an electronic member, such as a motherboard. The tail portions are exposed out of the insulative housing and the shell. However, as the development, the electronic member becomes more and more smaller. Therefore, the interior space between the electrical connector also becomes smaller. Accordingly the effect of the Electro-Magnetic Interference (EMI) to the discovered tail portions is obvious.
Obviously, it is desirable to have an electrical connector has an improved structure.